Is this really love?
by Rammy889
Summary: Dean is known for being a bit of a sleep around. Caleigh comes from a terrible background. Can these two find love in each other or will it all go horribly wrong?


**Hi guys so I decided to do a Wrestling story because I just wanted to. So here it is! :)**

Dean was lying in bed. Sweaty. Out of breath. Ashamed. He thought nothing of the girl he just kicked out of his room. You see, Dean was a professional wrestler who traveled the world for a living. Now, don't get him wrong he loved his job but he found that he was becoming very lonely, all he wanted was someone to come home to, and snuggle up with. But, he realized he could never have that, why? He found that he could never be with one woman, he knew that he would always cheat on that one woman. He always felt bad whenever he would sleep with some whore at the bar which he found very strange because even when he was younger and just starting out as wrestler, he would sleep with any desperate woman he could find, but I guess it's true what they say, you start to grow up.

Dean was part of the group the Shield. Which arguably was the most dominating force in the WWE and he loved it. And the best thing about it? He did it with his best friends who he considered brothers. Roman Reigns, the 'Enforcer' obviously the most powerful in the group, however outside the ring he was one of the most caring people you could meet. Roman was lucky to have his father Sika and his cousin the Rock, one of the biggest names in the company, he also had the most beautiful woman in the world and a two year old little boy called Joshua. Then, there was Dean's other best friend Seth Rollins, who was the high flyer of the group, outside of the ring Seth was the most sensitive out of the group he was someone you could easily talk to, he was single at the moment but he was loving every moment of it.

Dean was happy to have his brothers by his side but always felt a little envious of Roman because he had this perfect life, the life he never had. On one hand Roman had his parents and uncles and cousins to support him with everything he wanted in wrestling. whereas Dean never got any support from his parents just beatings. He finally realized, at the age of 19, he wanted to be everything his parents said he would never be and he did. He proved them wrong, but a small part of his heart always wanted him to have his parents tell him they were proud of him and support him. But, no he couldn't have that he was here, feeling like a piece of crap that someone just stepped on. This was Dean's life at 28 years old.

* * *

Caleigh Marie was standing in the rain. Cold. Alone. Ashamed. This was what life was about now. Ever since her mother and father had tragically died in a car crash. she was forced to live with her Auntie and Uncle. Oh how she wished her parents were alive. Everyday, Caleigh had endured more and more pain and she didn't know what to do. She felt even more disgusted when she allowed her Uncle to violate her in ways you couldn't imagine, she was raped, beaten and even throw out of her home on countless occasions. This is what Caleigh had to go through everyday, and the worse part? Her auntie would just stand at the side and laugh. On many occasions, she thought about running away but she knew it would never work, her Aunt and Uncle would always keep a watchful eye over her.

She just 4 when her parents had died, many people thought that she knew nothing then but boy were they wrong. Caleigh was a very intelligent girl and very beautiful. Her blonde hair and big blue eyes, in high school many girls envied her but she didn't care however her self esteem and been taken away bit by bit over the years and the main reason for that was her Uncle. He would say the most vile of things to her and after a while she started to believe it, the only person who could break her out of her shell was her best friend Kelly. Kelly was the only person who understood Caleigh's pain and what she went through on a daily basis, she always helped in any way she could. Kelly was just like Caleigh in every way, she was blonde and big blue eyes and was very intelligent. While Kelly was a bit more outgoing, Caleigh was a lot more shy and isolated, mainly because of you know who.

The funny thing is, is that Caleigh wasn't always like this before the abuse, Caleigh was very loud and outgoing and never afraid to speak her mind, she would do the most outrageous things and never care what people thought about her, Over time though she changed and everyone noticed, she used to be one of the most popular people in school and now she had no one but Kelly. She started to think about her life over the years and it came to this point. She always asked the same question in her head the whole time 'Why me? What did I do so wrong?'

There was one thing though that Caleigh loved doing, and that was to wrestle. She lived in Chicago, Illinois, the birth place of the great wrestler CM Punk. One thing many people didn't actually know about Caleigh was that she was actually related to CM Punk, they were half brother and sister. Many people at this point would assume that he never had any time for her but he did. He called frequently and always supported her in the decisions she made, where as her Uncle and Aunt would say that it was barbaric but that didn't stop her. Punk never knew about the abuse, Caleigh didn't want to stress him out. This was Caleigh's life at 27.

**Okay! That was just the introduction to the characters and I will definitely be updating ASAP! PM me please!**

**Rate, Review and Like! :-)**


End file.
